


The Safest Place

by masongirl



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Love, M/M, Napping, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: The safest place on Earth is in Carwood's arms.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Safest Place

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my constant thirst for Donnie's hugs and by a set of lovely asks I received on Tumblr. :)

It's wheezing, muffled laughter that tears Ron out of his sleep, but he doesn't open his eyes. His eyelashes are stuck to his cheeks by the heavy molasses of his dreams. The peacefulness covering his body acts like an anchor that refuses to let him rise. His limp arms are captured by the magnetic force of the couch cushions. But why would he wrestle himself free of this spell when his head is pillowed on Carwood's chest and Carwood's thighs bracket his hips? When his torso rises and falls with the waves of Carwood's breathing? Why would he bother caring about that laughter when Carwood's sweet, heady exhales caress his forehead? This is the safest place on Earth. Ron will cling to its serenity no matter how irritating the intruder is in their home. It's a relief that he's facing away from the noise.

"Oh my God." George Luz's distinctive intonation grates on Ron's senses. What the hell is he doing in their living room? Why does he have a key? 

"Shh." Carwood shushes, which means he's wide awake but still lets Ron doze draped over him. For some reason, that thought sets off a pleasant spark in Ron's heart. If he wasn't on the brink of oblivion, he'd give Carwood's hand a kiss in return. As it is, he just sinks deeper into his nap until the only thing he feels is Carwood's palm on his back, stroking up and down.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Luz whispers, somewhat in awe.

He must be thinking of the fact that Ron never sleeps in front of anyone, not even those who consider him a friend. Baring his vulnerable moments like that makes him uneasy. But Carwood's embrace is so warm and heavy, his clothes are so soft… They wrap Ron up in a duvet of comfort.

"Is he sick?" Luz goes on, unfortunately. His voice has come closer - he must have bent down. 

"Just tired." Carwood replies on a smile. 

His big, gentle fingers come to rest on the side of Ron's head and his thumb swipes back and forth at Ron's hairline. Perhaps to keep Luz's obnoxious presence out of Ron's sleep, the heel of his palm covers Ron's ear and shields him from the outside world. For the next blissful minutes, there's nothing but Carwood's heartbeat and breathing and the cozy heat of his body under Ron's. Ron drifts off again.

This time, he flies in his dream. Up above the trees where he floats in the air while the sunshine warms his belly and soaks into a spot in his hair, burning his right ear. The breeze whispers incomprehensible words around him. His own pulse echoes back from the fluffy cloud under his cheek,  _ du-dum, du-dum, du-dum… _

"Just one, I need blackmail fodder!" It's Luz's quiet whining that drags him back to consciousness again. Carwood's hand slips away from his ear to curl around his neck, probably to brace him for the jostling caused by his other arm. There's a soft thump and Luz grunts.

"Ow."

"George, come on." Carwood's chest rumbles as his voice rises above a murmur.

"All right. Killjoy." Luz mutters, and something thumps on the coffee table. His phone, maybe. "So are you in?"

Carwood's sigh ruffles Ron's hair. "Yeah, we'll be there."

Ron doesn't have the slightest idea what's going on, but that little 'we' fills him with contentment. We. The simplest of vows.

He listens to Luz's chatter for a few more minutes, then the clatter of his keys as he scoops them up, and at long last, the creak of the front door. When Carwood stretches under him, he raises his head and blinks away the drowsiness from his eyes.

"Is he gone?" He grumbles.

Carwood's smile radiates fond amusement. 

"Hey, sleepyhead." He traces a pattern on Ron's left cheek, following the creases his knitted sweater left on the skin. "We almost match." 

Ron presses a kiss to Carwood's scar and returns the smile.

_ ~End~ _


End file.
